


Dognate or Dognot?

by HeroicSpectre



Series: The Human and the Voice [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dog Shrine, Dognation, Drabble, Female Chara, Gen, Genocide Route, Humor, Male Frisk, Narrator Chara, Neutral Route, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicSpectre/pseuds/HeroicSpectre
Summary: Frisk finds a dog shrine, and Chara offers a choice.





	Dognate or Dognot?

Neutral Route

Frisk approached the strange shrine. It was vaguely eastern in design, and it had a golden-framed picture of a dog on the front. Below the picture sat a golden box.

_A tribute box,_ Chara, his disembodied companion, surmised.

_A tribute box?_ Frisk parroted.

_You know, for donations. This box allows you to offer donations for the dog. Would you like to donate?_

Frisk thought it over. He didn't even know what the dog needed donations for, and it sounded like a glorious waste of time and gold.

He heard Chara laugh in his head.  _So, Frisk... will you dognate, or dognot?_

Frisk groaned.  _Dognate? Really, Chara?_

_Yes! Dognate, or dognot?_

_Let's not._

_That wasn't a choice._

He sighed. D _ognot._

_Yeah, it would probably be pointless in the end._

Frisk felt a sense of relief. He turned around and left the dog shrine.

They had better things to do.

* * *

Genocide Route

Frisk was starting to think that killing everyone was a terrible idea.

He didn't even know why he was doing it anymore. He didn't know why he tried so hard to kill Sans. He wanted to stop, but Chara said to keep attacking, so he did. Now, Sans was dead. Asgore was dead. Flowey was dead, and Chara was giving him a scary speech about how his guidance allowed Chara to realize the 'purpose' of her reincarnation: power.

He screwed up.

"There is nothing left for us here," Chara said. "Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

Frisk was frozen in terror.

"Well?" Chara asked. "What will it be? Erase, or do not?"

_Erase… or do not…?_

"Erase or do not?" she repeated.

Frisk smirked. "'Do not?' Chara, I don't think that's a choice."

Her smile widened. "Oh?"

"Don't you mean..." he winked, "dognot?"

Chara imitated Frisk's flat-eyed expression.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999...**


End file.
